


A Bearable Christmas

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is alone at Christmas. Gene wishes to he could do something to make life a little more bearable for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bearable Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



Gene caressed the thin wrist, softly brushing his thumb over the skin. Sam's breath hitched but he didn't wake.

"Happy Christmas, Sam," Gene said softly. He'd known Sam would be alone at Christmas but there was little he could do about it. He asked, quietly, cursing himself if Sam wanted to spend Christmas Day with him and the missus. The scornful look he'd gotten made him wish he'd kept his gob shut.

"No!" was the answer. "I'm fine." Sam's shoulders under the leather jacket stiff with tension, like a Jack Russell about to attack. Gene sighed.

He looked around the bare room, the only sign it was Christmas the teddy Santa he'd won in the department raffle. He'd laughingly presented it to Sam, making some joke about D I Tyler needing something soft to snuggle up with at night. Sam scowled at the laughter from the men and Gene wondered whether he'd pushed it one step too far, yet the toy was here.

Sam murmured and shifted in the bed and Gene pulled him close. He wished there was more he could do to lessen the dark shadows under Sam's eyes, to brush away the worry lines from Sam's forehead.


End file.
